<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patchwork by Sushi_lad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900802">Patchwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_lad/pseuds/Sushi_lad'>Sushi_lad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing in the Rain, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rain, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_lad/pseuds/Sushi_lad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George go to the same high school, knowing nothing about the other. They suddenly come into contact once they are placed in a school project together. How will things go? A dance in the rain, a party, and a fall will all determine that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BBH/Skeppy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patchwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was sitting in class, waiting for the boring, sluggish day to end. There were thirty minutes left and time couldn’t have gone any slower. The teacher was assigning partners for a group project. George sighed deeply. He hated group projects. As much as they seemed like fun, he hated them. For one, he was semi-new and had no friends and for a second, he’d rather do the work himself. He didn’t need people to get in his way and mess up how he wanted to do things. He zoned back in as the teacher called his name.<br/>“George and..” she stopped, looking around the room for a good candidate. <br/>“Dream. George and Dream will do fine,” </p>
<p>George sighed, looking around to see his partner. He made eye contact with a boy and assumed he was his partner. The boy smiled a little, and George returned it. He went back to zoning out until school finished and he left to go home.</p>
<p>Time Skip: Afterschool</p>
<p>George walked down the street, his schoolbag weighing him down. His mind was full of thoughts of Dream. The cold air chilled his skin, leaving goosebumps at its touch. George shivered, sliding his hands into his front pockets. The sky was light pink, turning the clouds yellow and purple. George checked his phone, looking for Dream’s address. He realised the address was to the right of him on the road. He turned, looking up at the tall, white house. George let out a breath, trying to calm himself before walking up to the door. He approached the door, knocking once he reached it. A few moments later and the door swung open, revealing dream behind the door. </p>
<p>“Hey, George!” He greeted, widening the door and stepping back to allow George through the door. </p>
<p>“Hi Dream,” George returned, turning to face dream.</p>
<p>“My room is upstairs, follow me,” Dream told him, turning his back and leading George to the stairs then up to Dream’s room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream’s room was large. The walls were green, covered in posters of bands and even a few Minecraft posters. Dream saw George’s gaze fall onto the posters and he turned red. </p>
<p>“Oh— Sorry, ignore those,” Dream stuttered. </p>
<p>“I play Minecraft too! What’s your tag? We should play sometime.” George offered, his face getting a little hot.</p>
<p>“Oh? I mean- yeah of course, here give me your arm.” Dream reached for George’s outstretched arm, grabbing a sharpie and writing a username and a ‘:)’ underneath.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I’ll add you when I get home.” George thanked, his face growing hotter. </p>
<p>“Great! We should get started on the project.” Dream said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Yeah, let's get started.” George agreed. They got out their textbooks and materials and began to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few hours of work, there was a knock at Dream’s door.</p>
<p>“Come in!” Dream called, looking up from his work. </p>
<p>George turned to face the door, seeing a woman enter the room with a tray of food. </p>
<p>“I figured you kids would be hungry,” she smiled, placing the tray down onto the desk. </p>
<p>“Thank you, mom.” Dream thanked, smiling up at his mom. </p>
<p>“No problem, honey,” she returned, after a moment she turned to face George “And you must be George, it’s nice to meet you, dear,” Dream’s mom said warmly.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too,” George smiled. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll leave you two alone, enjoy your snacks.” She told them, turning and exiting the room.</p>
<p>Dream picked up a pickle, gingerly taking a bite from the end. George nervously grabbed a piece of cheese from the tray, taking a bite and chewing for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>“Your mom is super nice,” George commented, eating another piece of cheese.</p>
<p>“Oh- Yeah she’s great.” Dream said fondly, finishing his pickle and wiping off his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George smiled, watching Dream finish another pickle. From the corner of his eye, George saw a flash of blue, pink, and white. He turned his head to see what it was and saw a striped flag underneath a rainbow flag on Dream’s wall. Dream followed his gaze and turned a bright shade of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! So you noticed my flags-“</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were trans,” George commented, turning to face Dream.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah..” Dream stuttered, his gaze lowering.</p>
<p>“That’s super cool dude! You pass super well.” George smiled, his face heating up. </p>
<p>Dream looked up quickly, making eye contact with George.</p>
<p>“So you’re not like.. weirded out or anything?” Dream asked, his face looking surprised.</p>
<p>“Of course not! I’m glad you found yourself.” George replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held eye contact for a moment, Dream’s face still red. After a moment Dream chuckled nervously, his eyes averting from George’s. </p>
<p>They continued to work later into the night, making small talk on occasion. Sometimes, George would find himself staring at Dream. George admired his facial structure, his freckles, and especially his eyes. Dream’s eyes were a mesmerising green with golden flecks that shone and glittered in the lamplight. George loved to look at them, the different shines and shades keeping him entertained. Eventually, Dream looked up while George was staring and cleared his throat, snapping George out of his stare.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” Dream asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Your eyes, they’re very pretty.” George complimented, adjusting his posture that had become a slump. </p>
<p>Dream blushed “Get back to work, doof,”</p>
<p>George giggled, starting to work again. <br/>As the evening went on, clouds started to form, turning the sky gray. Heavy raindrops soon fell, pelting the windows of the soft room. The air turned warm as the buzzing of the heater took over the stagnant air. They kept working in silence, until Dream put down his pencil and stretched, letting a slow yawn escape his mouth. George looked at his phone, checking the time. His phone screen lit up, displaying the time. The clock read 9:03 George stretched, letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>“I think I should head home,” He said, looking up at Dream “It’s late.” He finished. </p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘course.” Dream agreed, smiling softly. </p>
<p>Dream’s face was light partially by soft lamplight, leaving half his face obscured in shadow. George tore his eyes away from Dream, starting to put away his school things and get himself ready to leave. After a few moments, George was finished and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Dream accompanied George down the stairs and to the door. From down the hall, Dream’s mom called out to them.</p>
<p>“Dream, dear, why don’t you walk George home? The poor boy doesn’t deserve to walk home alone in the rain.” She told him, coming around down the hall. </p>
<p>“Sure, I can walk you home, George.” Dream complied, sitting at a small, wooden bench and pulling on rain boots. </p>
<p>“George, honey, you can borrow a raincoat since it looks like you don’t have one on ya’.” His mom said, opening a small door and rummaging around. </p>
<p>“Mrs. It’s okay,” George started but was cut off by Dream’s mother standing up with a blue raincoat in hand. </p>
<p>“No need to try and persuade me, I’m already gonna give it to ya’, dear. Don’t worry about giving it back, this is one of Dream’s old ones so you can keep it. Though I reckon it may be a bit big for ya’.” Dream’s mom walked over, giving George the blue coat. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mrs.” George thanked, blushing softly. He quickly took off his bag, putting on the raincoat. It fell to around his midthigh which wasn’t the best, but he wouldn’t complain. He was just happy to have a warm, rain-free coat.</p>
<p>At this point, Dream stood up, rain boots on and ready to go. They waved goodbye to Dream’s mother and stepped out of the door. As they stepped out, the cold, damp air hit their faces. George shivered and moved closer to Dream underneath the umbrella. </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Dream asked.</p>
<p>George nodded and they began to walk down the steps and onto the side walked. They began the walk back to George’s house, rain pouring down onto them. The damp air turned George and Dream’s hair damp as they walked. After around ten minutes, the pair reached George’s home. </p>
<p>“Well, this is it, Dream,” George said, turning to face him underneath the umbrella. </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll see you at school?” Dream asked, rocking his feet back and forth.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” George smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. </p>
<p>Dream turned to walk back to his house when George called after him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Dream?” George called, pulling out his phone. </p>
<p>Dream turned to face him, the rain cutting through his vision.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What’s your number?” George asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is the first chapter of many :) Hope you enjoy! <br/>I don't care if the CCs find out about this, I'll continue to write it. You can make fan art! Please just @ me for credit and I want to see it! This is a high school au, yes I do know George is older than dream, but for the sake of this story they will be the same age :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>